Non-volatile storage devices have enabled increased portability of data and software applications. Non-volatile storage devices can enhance data storage density by storing multiple bits in each memory cell. For example, some non-volatile storage devices provide increased storage density by storing information that indicates two bits per cell, three bits per cell, four bits per cell, or more. Further, as semiconductor processes scale down, integrated circuits may store more information for a particular circuit area.
In some cases, increasing the number of bits per cell and reducing device feature dimensions may increase an error rate of data stored at the memory device. As a result, semiconductor yield may be relatively low until the particular device design and/or the semiconductor process improve (or “mature”).
While a particular device design and/or semiconductor processor are still maturing, some device manufacturers discard “marginal” semiconductor products that do not satisfy design criteria. For example, a memory die having a high error rate may be discarded during testing of the memory die after fabrication. Accordingly, a large number of memory dies may be fabricated to produce a smaller number of “acceptable” memory dies, which increases fabrication cost and overhead. Other device manufacturers may produce a “customized” controller for use with the memory dies while the design of the memory dies and/or the semiconductor process mature (e.g., a controller having a high error correction capability). Designing such a “customized” controller may be expensive.